


A Father’s Nightmare

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Kingsman Collection of Promtps [13]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Children, Eggsy is sad, Loss of children, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Merlin is There To Help, Nightmares, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Eggsy and Merlin have twins by surrogacy: Kiernan and Kate. They are happy, healthy children, and loved dearly by their fathers. Eggsy has always worried his job would bring harm to them, resulting in a recurring nightmare where they are captured. Tonight is one of those nights, and Merlin is there to comfort him, as always.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kingsman Collection of Promtps [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662037
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	A Father’s Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorryallonsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryallonsy/gifts).



> This was a prompt on tumblr, and I just had to post it here. I tagged accordingly, but be aware there are mentions of violence and child loss, but it is not reality—purely a dream. 
> 
> For sorryallonsy, who so graciously prompted: Oh man I have so many feels just reading through the list 😭🥰 For the fluff prompt list (though feel free to angst it up as much as you want!) 12. “It's okay, you're okay, I've got you now" with Merwin and either 5 (slow but passionate/full of love) or 10 (sweet forehead/temple kiss) for type of kiss?
> 
> I hope this is what you were hoping for!

_Eggsy ran down the corridor, the mansion’s skematics clearly highlighted through the diagram Merlin provided via glasses, dodging bullets, taking out men, and rushing toward his destination. He could feel the need, the rush, the severity this rescue mission meant. Their cries pierced his ears, as if he could hear them through—what he was sure to be soundproof— the door. It was all in his head, really, he knew what sounded through his eardrum was nothing more than audio feed, that their captor had recorded and played just for Eggsy’s ears._

_Little did the late George Hamilton know, that would be the last act he would make as a villain, as the slime, the monster that he was. As he now lay, bleeding out, for his guard and men to find. Merlin had let a sound of pleasure slip his lips, as Eggsy made sure to slit his throat and allowed him to choke on his own blood. It was gruesome, to be sure, not at all Eggsy’s style, but when you messed with a bear’s cubs, well, it didn’t end pretty._

_“Just a few more meters.” Merlin's strained voice murmured in his ear. Eggsy knew how far, he refrained from a rhetorical response. The Quartermaster was just as worried. His anxiety could be felt through Kingsman’s comms, it was in the way he took quick, shallow breaths with each step Eggsy made._

_It did little to comfort his own heartbreak, but he kept on. He needed to. He was Galahad and this was a mission. Admittedly one he was far too close to. Yet he drowned Arthur’s deranged voice out, ignoring the warnings that he’d be benched, on suspension until further notice, and by his side to do paperwork for eternity._

_Though he gave Merlin the same fate, seeing as the secret agency’s wizard fueled and staffed a plane, giving Eggsy access to rescue two of the most important people in the world. At least where Merlin and Eggsy were concerned._

_What they didn’t know was Lancelot was sent shortly after, helping clean up the mess Eggsy missed. Men who’d surely make certain Eggsy didn’t reach this door, didn’t bring these two people home, safe and relatively unscathed. The ladder thought reddened his vision, tainted all he’d seen and fueled his adrenaline with blind rage._

_He was barely aware of Roxy behind him, when he busted through the door and took out the five men surrounding the two strapped to chairs._

_...but he had been too late._

_“Galahad.” He heard Arthur’s—no...no this was Harry now, a friend, not his boss—voice and not Merlin’s. “Galahad...let Lancelot help you. Eggsy.” Harry was softer now. “Let her—“ His words were cut off._

_All anyone could hear now were the cries of a heartbroken Father, as he clutched his babies lifeless bodies to him._

_He was too late. How could he be too late?_

_These two people, ones whose eyes used to shine bright with Merlin’s deep, rich Hazel, with his dark, thick brown hair and soft, round faces of their surrogate egg. Now their pale, peachy skin was white and colorless, unmoving and unresponsive to Eggsy’s embrace. Eggsy held them near, sobbing over their forms that didn’t hug him back, and wishing it were him and not them._

_“Get off me!” Eggsy screamed in retaliation to who, he assumed was Roxy, shook his shoulder. They stopped, only for a second, and did it again._

_It was relentless, shaking his whole body, until the sorrowful fog cleared up._

Eggsy blinked past his tears, unable to see where he was. It was dark, his heart was racing, thumping hard and quick against his chest as it still bled while he sobbed into a broad, warm chest that smelled of his husband. It took him a moment to realize it was night. The room was dark, cool and contained the aroma of his cologne, Merlin's body was and their fabric softener. All aroma’s that usually brought him comfort, but right now it did little to lessen the ache in his chest. 

“Shh.” Merlin soothed in his ear. His breath was warm and gentle, billowing the remnants of his mouthwash into the air, traveling up his nose. It helped clear his mind.

He was home. He was home! Eggsy rejoiced, pressing himself into Merlin, seeking comfort from the person he loved. For a moment, he felt peace, until the images of their lifeless children flashed through, and a new wave of despair crashed through him. It was fresh, raw, tore through his heart and ripped him open to bleed out.

Merlin held him tight, clutching him to his chest as a large, warm palm smoothed down his back.

“It's okay, you're okay, I've got you now.” He whispered against the back of his ear.

Eggsy knew it. But who had the twins? Were they okay? Alive? His anxiety flared. Eggsy tried to wiggle away, needing to run in and see if they were asleep in their beds. To his surprise, Merlin let him go. He stumbled down the dark hallway, and into the cracked door where a soft light illuminated two tiny, chubby faces.

He sagged against the pale yellow painted wall, watching as Kiernan and Kate slept.

Kate’s small, bowed lips puckered in sleep, clearly dreaming something that brought the four year old joy, as a smile spread across her face. She looked peaceful. She was safe.

Kiernan was sprawled out, much like a starfish stuck to the surface, his mouth ajar as a tiny snore left him on an exhale. He looked like Merlin, more so than Kate, especially now when his brows furrowed together with concentration. An expression seen on Merlin, for as long as Eggsy could remember.

The floor creaked, announcing Merlin’s presence, stopping just inside the doorway; Eggsy didn’t look up in favor to watch their littles sleep. He was thankful Merlin didn’t question him. After a few moments, Eggsy kicked off the wall to press a sweet kiss to each forehead, wishing them pleasant dreams.

“Are ye okay?” Merlin asked in the hall, pulling Eggsy to him on the way into their room.

Eggsy nodded, but didn’t feel it 100%. He slipped beneath the sheets, curling into Merlin’s open arms, and adhered himself to his chest.

Merlin’s lips were warm and tender, dropping small, delicate kisses to his temple, all over his forehead and down his cheeks.

“It was the same dream?” Merlin quietly wondered. Eggsy nodded against the crook of his neck, hiding himself there, as if his body could cloak him in security and warmth. “I’m so sorry.” His apology was louder than his whisper. “No one will touch our bairn, aye? We have them.” Merlin gently rocked them. “And I have you.” His promise was as strong as steel.

He drew in a shaky, watery breath, but nodded in affirmation anyway. It was the same nightmare, not at all a dream, praying on Eggsy’s subconscious. A threat their jobs would bring those two miracles harm, that they could be ripped from their home, tortured and killed. It became more imperative Eggsy was successful on each mission he went on, that every enemy see justice and could not bring harm onto anyone else. The terror was crippling, a slippery slope Eggsy headed down on too often these days, one he tried to escape.

“I love you.” Merlin sealed the statement with a full, passionate kiss that resonated with love, pulling Eggsy from his own mind, keeping him safe. 

Eggsy tipped up, deepening the affection in his own confession of his heart and soul.

“I love you, too.” He confirmed in a low, scratchy voice.

He didn’t settle into sleep after that, just dozed in and out, hyper aware of any noise through the house, even as simple as the floors settling in jarred him awake. 

It was all worth it, for his own peace of mind, and he wasn’t even upset when their two wee ones barreled in and demanded cuddles at six in the morning.


End file.
